houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ground Vehicles
The term ground vehicle usually applies to those restricted to use within an atmosphere or on the surface of planetary bodies. Because of repulsor technology the line between ground vehicles and aircraft can become blurred at times. Military Ground Vehicles Repulsor Jetbike / Ultralight Fighter Speed: Very Fast Crew: 1-2 Light Tank Speed: Fast Crew: 1-2 Weapons: Micro phase cannon, 90mm, Lasers, Republic anti-tank gun Lightly armed and armored, these small tanks are nevertheless able to shrug off hits that might seriosutly damage a starfighter. Provided that hit strikes it's outer sections. The thicker armor of the outer hull along with the engines and power systems are placed to protect the crew from direct fire from the particle beams of larger tanks. Weak topside armor puts them at risk from artillery, air strikes or when caught in low terrain, but within cities at least their speed and mobility makes it difficult for anti-tank teams to land hits from above. Note: Upgrading them with short barrel particle beam has been proposed but the costs would seem to outweigh the gain considering their opposition. Medium Tank / Main Battle Tank Speed: Medium to Fast Crew: 2-3 Weapons: Particle beam, Micro phase cannon, 90mm, missiles, Lasers The most numerous type of tank fielded by dedicated ground forces, the Terrans refer to these as Main Battle Tanks, generally avoiding use of other types. Medium tanks are well known for their main gun which usually takes the forms of a powerful Particle Beam. It is this weapon that gives them an edge over even Starfighters within a planetary atmosphere and, with sufficient warning, can force them to break off bombing runs with long range fire. The armor on medium tanks can vary widely based on manufacturer and when they were made. Fortunately most have armor that can be removed and replaced in sections making upgrades easier. The best tank armor is capable of resisting a single shot from another tank's particle beam, but not two. Against micro phase cannons modern tanks are capable of taking numerous hits, and most tank crew laugh in the face of all but the strongest lasers. Medium tanks are almost always equipped with a laser point defense system. This increases their longevity against missiles and rockets, and can be used against infantry to good effect. While handy it's almost useless against starfighters, meaning tanks need to be alerted to the presence of fighters early enough to bring their slower tracking main gun to bear. Heavy Tank Speed: Slow to Medium Crew: 4-5 Weapons: Many. 3 turrets While the Kavarians are known to have used Heavy Repulsor Tanks against the Terrans in their early conflicts it is the Dominion who has perfected their use among the Factions. A three turreted heavily armoured monster, heavy tanks are a danger to nearly anything on the battlefield. Armor capable of shrugging off multiple particle beam hits allows the crews to focus on the task of wiping out the opposition. They've been known to be armed with as many as four particle beams, though some older models might only mount one in the main turret. It's not unusual for them to carry missile cells to combat starfighters or add additional bombardment options. While mobility within cities can be restricted by their size, once out in the open Heavy tanks can reach speeds of 200 even 300 kph. This makes them the ideal spearhead for armoured assaults, punching through lines and allowing medium tanks to exploit the resulting gap. Sonia used an older model Heavy tank on Gessaur.(SP?) Known Types: "Bismuth" Heavy Tank, Resolute Heavy Tank, Aries (placeholder) Heavy Tank, Adamant Heavy Tank, Walker (2 Legged) Speed: Slow Crew: 1 Cost: Very High Weapons: Various See: Bipedal Walkers Rarely seen in combat, bipedal walking tanks are known to be used by members of the nobility in the Dominion as status symbols. They're seen in numerous forms few seeing mass production due to the natural shortcomings of their designs. Walkers, which have numerous nicknames ascribed to them based on type, tend to suffer as a result of their high profile, making them relatively easy targets in some terrain. Weight and reliance upon legs rather than repulsors for movement mean they're slow and somewhat unmaneuverable compared to equivalent tanks. Despite these issues collectors or officers intent on using them in the field are know to go to great lengths to increase their survivability. Advanced armor systems, often worth several times more than the vehicle itself, are the most common. Some outfit theirs with starfighter grade engines allowing them to jump or even fly for short periods. Nobles looking for an excuse to spend money on a quality walker will quite often agree to financing movies where they'll be used, taking possession of the vehicles after filming has completed. Heavy Walker (4 legged type) Speed: Slow (60-120 kph) Crew: 6-10 Weapons: 2-3x Twin particle beam turrets, 0-3 single particle beam turrets, Missiles The largest armored ground vehicles used by the Factions (barring converted starships) these vehicles are propelled by four tough limbs capable of supporting it's weight even on higher gravity worlds. Heavy Walkers provide fire support to advancing ground forces using their twin barrel particle beam turrets to destroy targets on the ground or in the sky. While slow they're sturdy enough to maintain a continuous advance. Many experienced commanders will make sure they remain in motion at all times. Their four legged construction ensures that the vehicle is in contact with the ground at all times, making anti-repulsor mines useless against them. Ground penetrating sensors are able to detect most improvised explosives capable of posing a threat, but they have proven vulnerable to jamming on occasion. Some of the walkers will eschew most of their energy weapons in order to carry a shield generator to support nearby friendly units. This can have a tremendous impact on the battlefield. Super Heavy Tank Speed: Slow (100-160 kph) Crew: ?? The Neeran have been shown to strongly favour enormous wheeled armored vehicles, capable of mounting shields and plasma weapons, while still supporting room for troops. Anti-Repulsor Mines have proven useless for the same reasons they have little effect against against walkers; they maintain ground contact at all times. Captured examples have shown that some models will tear up the ground as they advance, compressing and refining stripped materials into armor which replaces damaged sections of the hull. This self repair ability has made it nearly impossible to destroy them via attrition with smaller attacks. IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) Speed: Medium to Fast Crew: 2-3 (+ 10 to 12 Soldiers) Weapons: 2-4x micro phase cannon turret, 0-1x grenade launcher, 0-2x lasers One of the more flexible ground vehicles, IFV's or versions of them are used by nearly every Faction. They serve as vital armored transport vehicles for ground troops. The Shallan ground forces are known to have used converted IFV's in nearly every role. Modifications like replacing the troop transport section with a more powerful reactor allowing it to power heavier guns and act as a Medium tank. Their higher profile compared to most tanks allows then to use reverse slope defense more effectively but can render them vulnerable to enemy fire in other situations. With their adaptable nature IFV's are sometimes used as AA vehicles in a pinch, their small unmanned turret able to track targets even directly above. AA Tank / mobile AA Speed: Slow to Medium Crew: 2-3 Weapons: Quad particle beam turret, missiles Tank Killer (Don't bother including?) Considered somewhat of a misnomer since most tanks are designed to kill other vehicles. These are up-armored AA tanks that rely on their high rate of fire to lay waste to other vehicles. Civilian Aerocar Repulsor Car Ground Car Repulsor Truck? (Look up thread with attempted kidnap/ lodge set on fire ) Repulsor & Maglev Trains Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Starfighters